Walking Dead: Slabtown
"Slabtown" is the fourth episode of season five of the critically acclaimed survival horror television series The Walking Dead and the fifty-fifth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael E. Satrazemis with a script written by Matthew Negrete and Channing Powell. The episode first aired on AMC on Sunday, November 2nd, 2014 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, we finally find out where Beth Greene has been all this time. She's been in Atlanta, recuperating in a hospital run by unscrupulous police officers. Who knew? Synopsis awakens in a hospital.]] Beth Greene awakens in a hospital bed. She is back in Atlanta and has a nasty gash across her left cheek. As she gets her bearings, she finds that there is little in the way of actual medical staff and that his facility, Grady Memorial Hospital, is run by former Atlanta police officers. The woman in charge is Dawn Lerner. The only actual doctor on-site is Steven Edwards. As Beth gets her bearings, she slowly discovers that she is now an indentured servant; the price she must pay for benefiting from the hospital's services. As soon as she is able, Beth is put to work assisting Doctor Edwards. She is present as new bodies are brought in - some alive, some dead. One is a man named Gavin Trevitt. Another, a woman named Joan is admitted, who had recently been bitten by a walker. Beth has to help stabilize her as Lerner saws off the woman's arm before the infection can spread. She meets the other residents of the hospital, which includes a lecherous cop named Gorman, who continuously puts the moves on her in a creepy manner, as well as a young black intern named Noah, who originally hailed from Richmond, Virginia. While doing her imposed rounds, Beth administers medication to a patient, but mis-hears Doctor Edwards' orders and gives him the wrong treatment. As a result, the man begins convulsing. Dawn Lerner storms in, demanding an explanation. The body flatlines and she stabs it in the head before it reanimates. Noah is present and takes the blame for Beth, saying that he must have accidentally disconnected a ventilator. Dawn knows that Noah is covering for Beth's mistake, but punishment must be administered nonetheless. Noah is taken into another room where he is beaten severely by the other officers. meets with Beth.]] Later, Dawn comes to Beth's room. She knows that Noah didn't unplug the ventilator. She says she had to beat Noah for his dishonesty and to keep him in line. She proceeds to tell Beth that she isn't the greater good and hence isn't keeping her worth. "The wards keep my officers happy. The happier my officers are, the harder they work to keep us going." Beth goes to see Noah, who had sustained a laceration on the eyebrow and a black eye. He says that "it's not as bad as it looks". He tells her that he knows that Trevitt was important to Dawn for some reason. Beth says she'll leave with him. He tells Beth that he'll distract Dawn while she makes a play for her spare elevator key. When they get their chance, Beth goes through Dawn's drawers. She finds a wallet and finds an ID with St. Ignatius Hospital on the back. Then she looks over and finds the body of Joan on the floor. It is revealed that she killed herself by opening up the sutures on her amputation and bleeding out. The words "Fuck you" are written in front of Joan in her own blood, where she directed her final message to Gorman. gets her revenge on Gorman.]] Ignoring the body, she finds the spare key in a drawer just as Gorman walks in. He offers to keep quiet if Beth will be "friendly". Beth looks over and sees Joan reanimating. She pretends to go along with Gorman and then smashes a jar of lollipops on his head, knocking him to the ground where he's bitten in the jugular by Joan. Beth grabs his gun and runs. When she sees Dawn in the hallway, Beth tells her that Joan was looking for her and that she saw her and Gorman heading toward her office. Noah and Beth make a break for the elevator shaft while screams echo from Dawn's office. Noah lowers Beth down the shaft on a makeshift rope. As he climbs down the rope after her, a walker reaches through some partially open elevator doors. He falls into the pile of bodies at the bottom of the shaft. Beth jumps down after him. Noah's leg is injured, but he can limp. They fight their way out of the basement into the parking lot and run past several vehicles with a white cross on the back window. More walkers on the other side of the fence arrive. They climb through and Beth fights walkers while Noah squeezes through a gate on the other side. Beth, having been slowed down by walkers, is tackled by Officer O'Donnell. As she's wrestled to the ground, she sees Noah escaping and smiles. and Noah try to escape.]] Dawn dresses Beth down in her office with Gorman's body still on the floor. Beth pleads self defense. She accuses Dawn of letting these things happen. Dawn says she has to, but Beth declares "No one's coming, Dawn. We're all going to die and you let this happen for nothing." Dawn looks at the floor and sees a shattered picture of her and Hanson before lashing out at Beth again and knocking her out. Later, Doctor Edwards is seen examining Beth's new forehead sutures. As he leaves the room, Beth confronts him, "How did you know Trevitt was a doctor?" Edwards pauses at this, and Beth continues: "That's why you had me give him the wrong meds, right? Why you had me kill him? 'Cause if he had lived there'd be another doctor and Dawn wouldn't need you." Dr Edwards admits that Trevitt was a doctor at St Ignatius (presumably it was Trevitt's St. Ignatius ID card that Beth found in Dawn's office). He says they would have kicked him out or had him killed. He states, "When they arrested Christ, Peter denied being one of his disciples. He didn't have a choice, they would have crucified him too." He leaves the room. Beth picks up a pair of scissors and follows him down the hallway. She's clearly meaning to harm him - only pausing when she sees an unconscious Carol Peletier being brought in on a stretcher. Cast Starring Also Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Uncredited cast Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "Slabtown", "WD: Slabtown", "TWD: Slabown", and "The Walking Dead: Slabown" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence. * This episode had a viewership of 14.518 million people upon its initial broadcast with an 18-49 rating of 7.6, an increase in viewership from the previous week which had 13.801 million viewers and an 18-49 rating of 7.0. TV by the Numbers; Zap2it.com; "Sunday Cable Ratings: ‘Walking Dead’ Tops Night + ‘Talking Dead’, ‘Skyscraper Live’, ‘The Real Housewives of New Jersey’ & More". * This episode is included on the Walking Dead: The Complete Fifth Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. The DVD was produced by Anchor Bay Entertainment and released in Region 1 format on August 25th, 2015. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Production designer Graham Walker is credited as Grace Walker in this episode. * This is the second episode of The Walking Dead directed by Michael E. Satrazemis. It is his first episode from season five of the series. He previously directed "The Grove" from season four. His next episode is "Try". * This is the third episode of The Walking Dead written or co-written by Matthew Negrete. It is his first episode from season five of the series. He previously wrote "Inmates" from season four. His next episode is "Consumed". * This is the third episode of The Walking Dead written or co-written by Channing Powell. It is her first episode from season five of the series. She previously wrote "Inmates" from season four. Her next episode is "Remember". * This is Russell Scott's final episode on the series as a casting associate. * Emily Kinney and Melissa McBride are the only main cast members from the series to appear in this episode. McBride makes a cameo appearance at the end only, and has no dialogue. * This is the thirty-fifth appearance of Beth Greene. It is her first appearance in season five. She appeared last in the season four finale, "A". * This is the first appearance of Officer Dawn Lerner. She makes three appearances in the series in total. She appears next in "Crossed". * This is the first appearance of Doctor Steven Edwards. He makes three appearances in the series in total. He appears next in "Crossed". * This is the first appearance of Noah, who becomes a recurring character on the series for a short while. He appears next in "Consumed". * This is the first and only appearance of Officer Gorman; dies in this episode. * This is the first and only appearance of Joan; dies and reanimates in this episode. * The story of how Carol Peletier came to be admitted to Grady Memorial Hospital will be revealed in "Consumed", which takes place concurrently with this episode. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from a nickname of a red-light district established in Atlanta in the 1840s, and located off Decatur Street. The actual Grady Memorial Hospital is located here. * Grady Memorial Hospital is the largest hospital in the state of Georgia and the public hospital for the city of Atlanta. It is the fifth-largest public hospital in the United States, as well as one of the busiest Level I trauma centers in the country. * Steven Edwards makes reference to Merle Haggard in this episode. Merle Haggard was a country-western singer and songwriter known for songs such as "Okie From Muskogee", and "The Fightin' Side of Me". * Steven Edwards makes reference to Bisquick in this episode. Bisquick is a baking mix sold by General Mills under its Betty Crocker brand, consisting of flour, shortening, salt, and baking powder. Bisquick will later be referenced by Abraham Ford in the season six episode, "Knots Untie". * Dawn Lerner points out the scar on Beth Greene's wrist, indicating a prior attempt at suicide. Beth expressed her desires to commit suicide back in season two in "18 Miles Out". Quotes * Dawn Lerner: Every sacrifice we make needs to be for the greater good. The second it isn't, the second we lose sight of that, it's all over. The thing is, you're not the greater good. You're not strong enough. * Beth Greene: I am strong. * Dawn Lerner: How many people had to risk their lives to save you? In here, you are part of a system. The wards keep my officers happy. The happier my officers are, the harder they word to keep us going. And this hasn't been easy. There have been compromises, but it's working. And after they rescue us, we're gonna help put the world back together. Because we're the ones holding on. That's the good we're doing here. That's the good you're doing here. That makes you worth something. But out there... you are nothing. Except dead or somebody's burden. * Beth Greene: That's bullshit. * Dawn Lerner: Oh, yeah? I saw this the night you came in. holds up Beth's arm revealing the cut on Beth's wrist * Dawn Lerner: Is this bullshit, too? Some people just aren't made for this life, and that's okay. As long as they don't take advantage of the one's who are. .... * Dawn Lerner: You know, you shouldn't see this as a sentence. I'm giving you food, clothes, protection. When have those things ever been free? * Beth Greene: I never asked for your help. * Dawn Lerner: But you needed it. Try to look at the good we're doing. Hard as it was, we saved Joan's life. Trevitt's life. We saved your life. I'm keeping us all going here. That is not a small thing. It's taken a lot to get us here, Beth. And I believe what we had before all of this isn't over. And when we're finally rescued, when this nightmare ends, we're gonna need to rebuild. * Beth Greene: You don't really think someone's coming for us? * Dawn Lerner: There's still people like us, Beth. People trying to keep the world alive, to fix it. Until then, we all have to contribute. To compromise. If we take, we give back. It's only fair. So keep working off what you owe and you'll be out of here in no time. If that's what you want. * Beth Greene: It is. * Dawn Lerner: Well, then you have to eat. Otherwise, you'll get weak. You won't heal, you'll require more treatments, and you won't be able to do your job. I know you didn't ask for this. I didn't either. .... * Steven Edwards: It's a Caravaggio. I found it on the street outside of the High, like trash. * Beth Greene: It's beautiful. * Steven Edwards: It doesn't have a place anymore. Art isn't about survival. It's about transcendence. Being more than animals. Rising above them. * Beth Greene: We can't do that anymore? * Steven Edwards: I don't know. * Beth Greene: I sing. I still sing. .... * Gorman: You're looking better and better. We had a lead on some guns, so me and my partner were pretty far out. That's when we saw you, wriggling in the road. You don't remember me, huh? * Beth Greene: I was fighting a Walker. And then everything went black. * Gorman: Yeah, one was eyeing your thighs when we showed up, but I got there first. Jacked that Rotter up. I'm Gorman. If someone does you a favor it's courtesy to show some appreciation. Unless you want me to write down everything you're taking. Everything costs something, right? Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Avi Youabian - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Stephen Campbell - Director of photography * Paul Gadd - Producer * Jolly Dale - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Producer * Channing Powell - Producer * Corey Reed - Supervising producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Seth Hoffman - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Caleb Womble - Co-producer * Heather Bellson - Co-producer * Kenneth Requa - Associate producer See also External Links * * * * "Slabtown" at Wikipedia * * * * References Keywords Atlanta | Beth Greene | Carol Peletier | Doctor | Georgia | Grady Memorial Hospital | Hospital | Mild profanity | Police officer | Severed limbs | Shot in the head | Stabbings | Throat injuries | Zombies Category:2014/Episodes Category:November, 2014/Episodes